


Phone

by myxstorie



Series: 50 Fics: Jin/Kame/Ueda [5]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame flopped gracelessly down into his chair with a sigh, pushing the flyaway strands of hair out of his face. It had already been a long day, and from the look of things he wasn't nearly done filming. With the end nowhere in sight, it was the least he could do to plead a break from their director for ten minutes and let everyone collect themselves - there were more than a few frazzled nerves that needed coffee and sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

Kame flopped gracelessly down into his chair with a sigh, pushing the flyaway strands of hair out of his face. It had already been a long day, and from the look of things he wasn't nearly done filming. With the end nowhere in sight, it was the least he could do to plead a break from their director for ten minutes and let everyone collect themselves - there were more than a few frazzled nerves that needed coffee and sugar.

His phone beeped from inside his bag, and Kame pulled it out, finding a new voicemail. It probably wasn't important, but Kame was nothing if not thorough, and it wouldn't do to go into work in the morning and discover he'd not done something terribly vital.

 _You have one new voicemail,_ the automated voice informed him, _message received at 5:46pm._

There was a moment of silence then, and some rustling, and Kame hoped someone hadn't just accidentally called him and left a fifteen minute message of their phone being thrown around in their bag. Soon, though, there was more.

" _Jin_ -" Jin's name gasped out, and Kame didn't even have to concentrate to know who it was.

"Is it good, Uebo?"

Ueda hummed his assent, "Jin, stop for a sec, it's Kame."

"Kame?" Jin's voice got louder as he, presumably, got closer to the phone, talking directly into the mouthpiece, "Yo, Kame!"

Ueda chuckled, and Kame could almost see him pushing Jin away, "He's not there, idiot, it's his voicemail."

"Oh." Jin sounded folorn for a moment, then- " _Oh._ "

Mentally, Kame thumped his head on the wall. That tone of voice meant things never ended well.

If he had any sense, he'd have hung up straight away - but Kame had long since come to terms with those two taking away all his logical reasoning, all of his common sense and leaving him full of fire and passion and warmth and light, and he couldn't say he cared all that much.

"Kame~" Jin's voice came again, smooth and low and mischievious, "Ueda's been doing push ups in the bedroom again. You know what that does to me, don't you?"

Kame swallowed. He knew.

"He's so gorgeous, spread out on the floor all sexy and sweaty, and the way his muscles move in his back and his arms is just-" Jin broke off to moan, exaggerated and fake and still oh-so-irresistable.

"I wish you could see him now, he's so hard, he loves me watching him - right Uebo?"

Ueda grunted noncommitally, breath catching, and Kame didn't have to see to know where Jin's free hand was. He shifted uncomfortably, crossing his legs to hide the things Jin's voice was doing to him.

Kame could imagine everything, but it was so much sweeter when Jin told him.

"I'm touching him, Kame. Stroking him nice and slow, I can feel him getting harder in my hand."

"Jin-" Ueda gasped again, and Kame could see in his mind the way Ueda would be arching up into Jin's touch, trying valiantly to get him to move faster.

Jin's smile was evident in his voice, "He's so fucking hot, Kame. I bet I could make him come like this, no problem. Would you like to hear it?"

Kame had to bite his tongue to stop himself moaning out loud, and he ducked his head, hoping his hair would shield his flushed cheeks from anyone wandering around the set.

There was a little more rustling and heavy breathing before Jin's voice returned, quieter than before but still painfully clear.

"Nngh, Kame, I'm-" he swallowed, "I'm touching us both now. Got my hand wrapped around my cock and his, the lube makes it feel so good.." He broke off with a groan that had Kame shivering involuntarily, fingers twitching where they were curled around the phone, squeezing it too tightly, itching to touch himself and relieve a little of the pressure.

Between Ueda's soft grunts and gasps and Jin's full-throated moans, the rustle of sheets and the panting breaths, the slick sound of Jin's hand flying up and down and flesh on flesh, Kame could barely breath by the time Ueda came, the familiar hitch in his breath giving him away as always. Jin only got louder as, Kame assumed, he felt Ueda twitch against him and felt the older man's come hot on his fingers, and it didn't take him much longer to follow.

Jin's cry of release that sounded suspiciously like "Kame~" had Kame clinging onto the phone so hard his knuckles turned white, heard the tiny device creak beneath the strain as Jin came down, breathing heavily into the phone.

Kame heard them kiss, the wet, lazy sound of the messy kisses that always followed sex, and he could almost feel them, as if he was right their with them.

Jin's voice was breathless, the deep and gravelly sound Kame was used to hearing late at night - or early in the morning, or sometime during the day - and it only made him ache more to be there with them.

"Hurry home, Kame. We miss you."  



End file.
